


Fnaf: Fetch

by DeadPuppetBoi



Series: Book Series AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Body Dysphoria, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: Fetch, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPuppetBoi/pseuds/DeadPuppetBoi
Summary: Basically, these are all stories centered around the novel Fnaf: Fetch from the characters, the setting, and even story-wise convoluted into my Fnaf Au. Some or maybe a lot of these characters or settings may change for the sake of my Au but the stories mainly stay the same or somewhat different. I’ve been branching out these ideas for a while now and that I’ve been writing these stories down I’d figured that I needed to share them to an even larger audience.
Series: Book Series AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Greg's Story...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically ranting about the canon story before I even talk about my Au one, man, I really go on what I feel lol-  
> Warnings: Body Dysmorphia, anxiety, mentions of death, abuse, and child abuse.

Oh, God-

Alright, we’ll start with the first story, Fetch with the main character Greg.

Now the story itself is interesting, the only thing I would have to complain about the story would have to be on how these kids text/talk sometimes because they just are ridiculous. Someone says Gucci in the book and I lost my damn mind about it for five minutes straight-

And the whole aspect of plants having feelings? Come on, that aspect was bullshit from the start, it’s a myth, plants do not feel anything, they are plants, that’s it. And mind-reading too???? Come on, Scott, if anyone is going to bend things all physically it’s going to be me in my Au because I’m a master at that.

Unless I think I am…

Whatever, I’m getting ahead of myself, here’s my version of Fetch.

So the story does play out as it is, Greg and his friends do go out into a Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and do find Fetch. Greg messes with Fetch to get him to work only for him and the others to run away when they hear a door slam, they didn’t know the man but the man did certainly know them.

Soon enough, Greg does get texts from Fetch and he starts to freak out about it, and even when he does his experiment to learn more about Fetch, the more paranoid he gets. He tells his friends about it as soon as he gathers enough evidence and even when they find nothing at the pizzeria, Fetch finds it assaulting that Greg would ever want to hurt him.

Why would Greg want to hurt someone who killed the dog that was going to hurt him?

Besides that experience, Fetch becomes more obsessive to gave to know more about Greg, especially on how Greg sees himself as a whole.

”Do U h8 yor body?”

Greg paused, looking at the text carefully he felt a sudden chill run up his spine. He immediately texted back.

”No, I don’t hate my body, Fetch.”

”Yes, U do.”

”Fetch, this isn’t funny.”

A picture showed up in the chat, it took Greg a moment, but it was an actual picture of his search history. Greg would laugh at it, thinking it was Fetch messing with him but then another picture showed up, it was a chat Greg had with his friends a month or two ago.

To sum it all up, it was Greg venting his struggles with himself to his friends, he was net with confusion at first, some jokes here and there, and then understanding.

Greg immediately texted back, his hands shaking.

”I was just curious, that has nothing to do with me right now.”

”Yes, it duz.”

”No, it doesn’t, Fetch, that was me being weird before, I’m better now, I’m not like that anymore.”

”You’re lyN agen. Why?”

Greg felt his face heat up, his hands shaking as he held his breath and fought himself to not cry. Fetch shouldn’t know anything about those searches, he shouldn’t know that much to Greg, he shouldn’t be knowing that much-it’s too much!

”Just please don’t tell anyone about this, especially my dad, he’ll kill me if he knew I thought about this.”

There was a moment, a short but extended minute of silence.

”OK.”

Greg threw his phone down on the counter, his heart beating so fast he could hardly breathe, tears running down his face as he tried to put two and two together. Even with that simple ’ok’, he was taken back, he couldn’t take that well, he needed to be more careful than ever by this point.

After a few days, Greg managed to calm down, it wasn’t perfect per se but he was glad to know that he got a text from his uncle. He had a good conversation with him, even joking on how he wanted to use his uncle’s ’magic finger of luck’ which would just be his favorite ring that he would magically use to get good luck.

Greg slept after the conversation but as soon as he woke up, immediate panic filled him as he knew what he just did. Greg dressed up alongside with his PJs, his heart leaping in his chest, his emotions jumping all over the place.

He went out to find a way to save his uncle but as soon as he stepped outside he found the detached finger with his uncle’s favorite ring on it. He felt sick, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to cry, scream, do anything to try to calm himself down but all he could do was lightly shove the detached finger right into the bushes and go back inside to greet his grieving mother.

His mother said that his uncle was fine, but Greg felt too scared to have to think straight, he excused himself and walked out to the back. He saw him, Fetch, right out back when he saw the flash set upright when he looked at the back window.

He walked out and saw him…Fetch.

He was slow, very careful too, he went out and saw how the animatronic reacted to how he went to the side of the house to get a bat in a bag. Greg saw the dog tilt his head to the side, his curiosity getting the better of him as Greg ran up to him and swung the bat, effectively knocking Fetch off of his paws.

Greg didn’t stop, he kept hitting Fetch over and over again, the dog’s whines and growling didn’t get to him at all, he just kept breaking him over and over until Fetch was nothing but scrap metal.

He left Fetch where he was and went back inside to his mother, hugging her to try to make her stop crying as he went up to his room. He wasn’t going to go to school today and he knew that very well as he laid in his bed and fell asleep. Greg woke up with his friends calling him, he picked up his phone and told them what happened and they in return were glad but wanted Greg to know that Kimberly, the girl he was working with a project on, was looking for him.

Greg was tired but he understood and told them that he was going to see her after school and then ended the call with him wanting to go back to sleep.

His phone buzzed, Greg looked over it, and his heart sank.

”Will retrieve.”

Greg looked out of his window, the parts left where Fetch stood were all gone, just a mesh of mud and grass stocked and torn all together as if someone or something tried to get up and collect itself.

Greg immediately ran outside, his emotions over-complicating themselves as he got to his bike and rode himself over to where Kimberly lived. He had known where she lived the last time they met in her house, and by the time he got there, he was met with Kimberly minding her own business by being with her friends.

Greg felt embarrassed, to have to suddenly come up to her house with no explanation whatsoever but Kimberly let him inside for a slice of pizza and to have a nice talk. Even with her friends there, most of them teasing Kimberly about Greg being in the group, they all had a great time playing games, talking, gossiping about some boys (even with Greg being one all the girls talked to him how he looked cute with his one dimple), and especially eating some junk food here and there.

Greg was relieved.

He was worrying about nothing, okay, even if Fetch was still out there, there was no way he could just burst into a sleepover filled with many girls at all. He would give himself away and if Greg wasn’t mistaken one of Kimberly’s friends was a master on martial arts, that is demonstrated on him and how much his arm ache afterward.

Greg went home with a happy note, him and Kimberly agreeing to meet tomorrow to talk more about the project. Greg biked his way home, tired but overall filled with relief as he went inside and even being greeted by his Father with a frown he didn’t care at all and went upstairs to take a shower.

He took a warm shower, one that would make him more aware of his surroundings but he was calm enough to have to go to bed. Greg got out of the shower, his thoughts still calm as he went to bed and finally fell asleep, knowing maybe somewhere out there that Fetch may have powered down and finally died on and for all.

It was just a simple thought but it was good enough to think about since rain was going to pour down soon and with Fetch’s exposes wires and even his brain he would die from it. That had to happen, it had too and there was no doubt about it and Greg felt happy about it.

Greg fell asleep with a smile, failing to realize to know that back at Kimberly’s house, Kimberly heard a noise out back from her bedroom window. She asked if anyone else had heard it and when they replied with confusion and even with the thought if it rains coming down, she still checked.

She looked out, her face almost a reflection of herself before two bright glowing red-ish orange eyes met her gaze, Kimberly tried to scream, her body reacting too slow as the glass immediately broke apart, glass shattering everywhere at its wake.

Her friends all screamed out in unison as they watched their friend being dragged out into the dark, the rain started to pour heavily and as it did Kimberly’s screams were muffled by it. Even if they tried to save her, even by trying to call her parents to try to call the police even, they all would be too slow to have to get to her in time at all.

They wouldn’t find her body or the beast that got to her by the time the police showed up…


	2. Alec's Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have lost it at this one-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse, child abuse, mentions of death, stress, anxiety, and kidnapping? (you'll understand when you'll read it-)

Okay, this one is on Lonely Freddy, man, this story fucked me up let me tell you all that like-

How do I even try, the ending just sent me into complete confusion and me wondering how this story was made in the first place and how it’s canon but who am I kidding? There are furry robots that are possessed by dead kids in this universe, I should stop asking questions already.

Spoilers from this story so get out of here if you don’t want to see anything, okay, k.

This story takes its time to delve into a dysfunctional family and how parents can affect their children on how they talk to them and how they treat them. Take note, Alec, the main character, is a conflicting character because on how he treats others and how it mainly goes over to how his parents treat him. They don’t listen to him and expect him to be perfect even when, you know, they blame him for things that affect him more and more.

Hazel in the story is an adorable child, she was really sweet too, and I can see why she wanted her older brother to love her even when he thinks that she’s a little brat. This story at first didn’t feel like a Fnaf story, it just feels like a story on how these parents who read parental books I shit you not to try to understand their teenage son. I would say to those parents to fuck right off especially when someone told them about their kid’s problems and all they had to say was: Don’t tell me how to raise my kids.

Dear God, those parents need to fucking shut their mouths because I will throw hands if I ever get to hear that shit again- 

But that damn ending with that fucking Lonely Freddy taking over Alec like that and then take over his life while Alec is juST A DOLL, DEAR GOD, I COULDN’T SLEEP AT ALL FROM THAT POINT, JESUS CHRIST-

I don’t know, maybe this story is canon or maybe not?????

Scott, please comment on how this story makes some kind of connection your story, please tell me, I need answers.

Okay, now for my Au on the story; don’t know if I made the story darker or just a lot of research done to make this story possible and you’ll see right now in a moment. Of course, taking all this research in, I, give all the respect I have with me towards others. 

In my AU, ‘Lonely Freddy’ main centers around Hazel and her struggle to have to connect with her older brother Alec, who has autism and her parents who are struggling to have to do the same thing. Alec himself having the same problem to have to communicate with others when he can’t even understand how people feel at all. Alec maybe 15 years old, but he always feels agitated when it comes to his parents always putting him through something he doesn’t like to do or go somewhere he doesn’t like at all. 

Alec goes through a constant routine, everything is set up to have to appeal to him for years on end, himself frequently having to do the same effort as he always does in everyday things. He wakes up often very early because of frequent nightmares, does his bed, and then proceed to fixate on his Rubix cubes by messing with them and then trying to solve them like he always did. His mother would then come to his room to bring him to help him brush his teeth with Hazel by their side and brush his hair with his favorite brush.

By far, Hazel does love her brother but she always thinks to herself that he doesn’t care about her or their parents at all. Of course, she understands what Alec has but she often has those times where she feels like she is tired of her brother’s behavior in public. If Hazel has a nickel every time Alec screamed at her when it was her turn to play in her softball games to try to encourage her, she would have enough money to finally buy herself that dollhouse she’s been wanting for a while now. 

But with that small embarrassment that Hazel had for her brother, there is her will to have to protect Alec from any kind of harm possible. Hazel knows that Alec could barely speak up to others so when he feels overwhelmed with someone Hazel would come up to the person and politely ask them to stop bothering her brother. And other times when someone makes fun of her brother, she will get her bat and use it to break someone’s shins, she can and will do that without hesitation.

So when it came to Hazel’s 11th birthday, the young girl thought she would take the time to have to bring some more appreciation towards Alec. For a long while now, Hazel has been sitting at the very top of the staircase, listening in on what her parents had to talk about from time to time again. Her parents would continue to talk about Alec’s behavior, their stress getting to them as their efforts to take care of Alec were making them frustrated the more they did it. 

Hazel felt like she can understand their frustrations, her own relating to how much Alec’s tantrums became more and more aggressive as the years went by but she also felt angry about how her parents would complain about Alec in the first place. Alec was their son, he couldn’t control his actions even if he wanted to, it was just the way he usually was; why are they considering letting Aunt Gigi take care of Alec for now on?

As far as Hazel knew, Aunt Gigi does have constant conversations with her parents of the situation, more or less at first, she wasn’t on board, her thoughts concerning how her parents would do such a thing. After a lot of arguing, many conversations, schedule dates, and especially Alec’s own comfort of being with his aunt made it clear on what was happening. Hazel knew that her parents were going to have to tell her about this situation, but even if they did Hazel would only just ignore them.

So for the time being until her 11th birthday, Hazel would give all the attention towards Alec to try to make him more appreciated about himself. Hazel would wake up every morning and be the one to have to help Alec get ready, she would help him whenever he wanted, and when he felt annoyed she would back down and wait. She wanted him to like her, at least up to the point on how much he was able to do that, that is, and she didn’t want to hear anything else concerning from her parents anymore.

Alec himself would find his sister disrupting his routine and blankly tell her to leave him alone so that he can do the things that he can do. He even cussed her off when she gave him his brush which Hazel took that into thought and thought up of another way to make her brother like her. So when Alec was in the living room, constantly trying to solve his Rubix cube with a blanket draped over himself, Hazel asked what he was doing.

Alec would tell Hazel that he was trying to solve the cube and Hazel would ask him why which Alec would do it and Hazel would listen in on how much why Alec enjoyed his specific Rubix cube. And Hazel would just settle in on the only thing that would bring the two together, just a younger sister letting her older brother ramble on and on about his love for something she didn’t really like all that much. But for anything, she would love to see her brother be happy without their parents forcing him to be happy.

When it finally came to her birthday, the constant visits in the pizzeria did make Hazel excited but those Lonely Freddies were honestly freaking her out, their blue eyes wouldn’t take their eyes off of her when she would pass by and she hated it. But that didn’t matter, what mattered more to Hazel would be her trying to get that Yarg Foxy that was the main prize of the entire pizzeria, something Alec wanted to get for himself from Hazel’s last birthday. It cost 10,000 tickets to have to get it so either it was to collect that many Fazbear Tickets or get that golden ticket from the ticket machine used for every birthday kid to get into and grab any tickets that flew all around them.

Hazel wanted to get that doll, she thought to herself that since Alec also had an interest in soft fabrics the doll would be a great way to have to get him to like her. So on her very birthday, when Alec was busy talking to his Aunt Gigi to have to get him to calm down from all the loud music and bright lights going about, Hazel immediately went off to use the ticket machine, everyone else gathering around to cheer her on to have to get the golden ticket. And for a long moment when the game ended, Hazel thought she didn’t get the ticket at all until one of her friends pointed to the ticket being stuck on her golden curls. 

Hazel felt happy about herself, the sudden relief and excitement she had within herself as the employee gave her the doll. She was so excited, the young girl jumping for joy as she ran off to give the doll to her older brother who looked to still be interested in himself. Alec looked over at his sister when she leaned the toy over to him, his face now looking interested in the doll as he slowly put his hand over the fur of the fox.

Hazel finally thought she was finally going to get the appreciation from her brother at last until he hastily pulled his hand away from barely touching the doll, an uncomfortable look on his face. Hazel looked on in complete devastation, her brother then turning his attention back at his Ruxic cube while he muttered on how the doll didn’t feel right to him at all. Hazel gave the doll to Alec again, making her brother whine and push him off but Hazel was persistent to have to give him the doll.

Hazel could barely hear her parents and aunt tell her to stop but she was so angry she practically cried out all the frustrations she had over to Alec. Many questions she had on why he didn’t like her, why he always hated how she would slightly change his routine, why he would embarrass himself in public with his tantrums, and why he can’t just take something for once instead of complaining. There was a scream, Hazel falling to the ground with her hands to her head, and Alec running off out of the party room leaving everyone all confused.

Alec didn’t know where he was going, his arms were moving all around as he ran off to somewhere away from his sister, from his family, from the bright lights, from the loud music, from-ANYTHING, GOD, everything was too much for him to handle! He passed by a few doors, he didn’t care if he wasn’t allowed in, all he wanted to be in right now was someplace quiet and dark, and he got what he wanted. Alec passed by one more door, the sudden chill of it passing through him as the door slowly closed behind him, the teenager going over to a corner to be at to calm himself down. 

Alec stayed at the corner, tears running down his face as he swung his hands all over, his body shivering as he tried to calm himself down but without his Aunt Gigi or his parents to help him he just felt so lost and so confused. The teenager huffed out his breath, biting his sensory toy that hung around his neck so hard that his teeth started to hurt, he almost didn’t hear another door opening across from him. Small footsteps came from behind Alec but he didn’t turn around, he didn’t want to, him being too busy focusing on himself before he heard a small squeak.

Alec still didn’t turn around, he even flinched when he felt a small tug on his pants, the small bear pulled its paw away as it tilted it’s head to the side. 

“Oh, buddy, what happened to you?”

It asked, going over to Alec’s side to try to look at the teenager at a better angle but Alec looked away, not making himself want to look at those glowing blue eyes. The small bear tilted its head to the other side, giving off a small smile as it reached its small paw over towards Alec’s hand, which was twitching all over. But upon grabbing the hand, Alec whining was cut short as soon as he felt the soft texture of the bear, of course, he tried to pull away but the bear’s fur felt just like the blanket he always sleeps with. 

Even when the bear was immediately picked off the ground by the teenager and hugged so tight that the gears within him almost stopped, but all it could do was chuckle and hug back.

“Well, gee buddy, it’s okay. Care to tell me what made you come here all by your lonesome?”

Alec stayed quiet, burying his face harder into the bear’s fur.

“Well, that’s okay, you don’t have to tell me, I already have your tears to have to tell me what’s wrong with you.”

The bear softly patted his paw over at Alec’s blond haylike hair, the teenager still shaking as he tried to calm himself down. It was then that the bear thought up of a very good idea, a very special one that every lonely child should know about just when the time was just right.

“Hey, you know, I know a very special friend of mine that may make you feel better! They’re sleeping right now but I bet we can wake them up from their little nap, but for all of that to happen, you have to put me down!”

Nothing happened.

“Well, if you want, I can point to where you need to go, it isn’t that far, just at the very back across from you, there’s a door there, don’t mind the sign it doesn’t mean anything that important.”

Alec took slow steps over towards the door, himself being drawn over to the calming music that played within the room, he ignored the sign that read ‘Out of Order’ and went inside. The room itself was partly empty with the occasional scraps of metal and robotic parts left out in cardboard boxes or they were just thrown in for the effort of being thrown away. Alec didn’t mind, his only real interest was mainly on the music that played softly from what came from the very corner of the room and taking a closer look, it was a box.

The box was decorated beautifully, one red stripe running down the middle as purple stripes ran down amongst the sides of the box, the calming music got louder the more Alec came closer. The bear in his arms stretched itself back, so far back that the bear twisted itself to do so, its small paw knocking on the box before it twisted itself back to normal. The music stopped abruptly and the room stayed in an eerie silence… 

There was shuffling from within the box, Alec shivered as the air around him got cooler, the bear in his arms just smiled at him as he shushed him.

“Give them a moment, they need to get ready.”

There was shuffling from within the large box, Alec was about to leave the room from all the tension growing until the lid finally opened, two claws emerging out of the opening of the box, the lid opening up to reveal a tall and looming figure beneath. 

Alec looked on towards the Puppet above himself, his face then burning itself on the fur of the bear, his eyes widening as the Puppet leaned down to take a closer look at the boy. Its bell jingling as its empty sockets then started to glow from within, its face split apart for a moment before it closed back on itself.

“Well hello there, child, what are you doing out here by yourself in a place like this?”

Hazel felt like an idiot, a total mockery on what she thought of herself, her small mind racing as she scrambled off of her mother’s hold as she went off to find her older brother, tears still running and head still throbbing she let her parents after her. Her Aunt Gigi came out of the bathroom, her eyes widening as she looked onto her niece and her sister.

“He’s not in here, I’ve been looking for him everywhere!”

“He won’t go in there, he likes quiet places, where else is there a quiet place in here?!”

Hazel asked, her voice trembling as she looked on her aunt to try to get a serious answer out of her. The older woman looked down on her niece, a pitiful look on her face as she did so.

“Hazel-”

“Answer me!”

“Hazel, don’t talk to your aunt like that-”

“And why can’t I? It was my fault that all of this happened, it’s my fault that Alec got overwhelmed, I shouldn’t have forced that doll on him! I was being mean to him even when I tried to be nice it didn’t work, I was going too fast, I made him uncomfortable!”

Hazel sniffed up the mucus that ran down her nose.

“He hates me and it’s all my fault.”

Hazel felt a hand over her head, she looked up to see her aunt, a saddened look on her face.

“Hazel, you know that’s not true, Alec does love you, he just doesn’t know how to say it properly for you to understand.”

Hazel raised a hand on her aunt’s own, her head throbbed only a little and with her eyes averted from her parents who might as well say nothing like they always do until her green eyes glanced over at the back room. A door with a small gap from within, a sudden chill ran up Hazel’s spine as she ran over towards the door, her aunt calling after her as she reached over to open it. But the door opened up on its own, Hazel then meeting her own green eyes with someone she knew all too well.

It was from Alec!

Alec was okay!

A smile played on Hazel’s face until it slowly fell on herself, her face now turning confused and even conflicted the more she looked up at the young teenager she thought to be her older brother Alec. He looked paler, duller too, he didn’t even flinch at the fact that Hazel reached over and tapped on his bare hand which felt cold and those eyes…

They just looked so empty inside, like he had no soul and all he had going for himself would be just this empty husk of a body.

“You-”

“Alec, oh thank God, you scared me, come out of there please.”

Hazel was held back by her father, both his aunt and mother grabbing Alec and taking him out of the room. 

“Wait, that’s-”

“Alec, you’re so cold, come on let’s get you to a warmer room, come on.”

“Mom-”

“Hazel, honey, come on, we found Alec already, let’s go.”

It gave out a squeak, a small one, it was so quiet even if it tried to speak out again it would do just did the same thing. It called out again, its attempts amongst many others from within the box to try to call out for help were worthless. The small bear was stuck tangled within the thin striped arms of the Puppet, its attempts to calm him down were only whispers in a screaming crowd. 

Alec screamed out the loudest scream he could ever make, his thoughts and feelings all jumbled around in a distorted mess, it all felt so wrong, everything just felt so complicated and agonizing to go through. The Puppet shushed the bear, holding them close as they gave them a small kiss to his small forehead, all they would get in return would be a squeak.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be alright, I know it will! You see, you have many other friends that all care and love you just as much as how much I love you, but coming from me that’s more important than anything, isn’t it?”

The bear gave out another tantrum of its squeaks, each more troubling than the next knowing that he was having a meltdown like no other, possibly one that he could never get over. The Puppet shushed the bear in their arms once more, cuddling with the still squeaking bear as the music started to play from within the Puppet itself. One by me, the Loney Freddies ceased their crying and then powered off, their glowing blue eyes dulling into a darkened grey as they fell limp over each other as they had completely fallen asleep.

It didn’t take long before Alec started to see the darkness too, the dark that he hated to have to look at every night when his mother tucked him to sleep, the dark that showed no hope left, the dark from which he couldn’t sleep, and the dar…k…t…h…a…t…

The music played on and echoed from across the room, many restless souls all huddled in a cramped box with their captor with them and a body left without a soul far out of the backroom, his actions being slow and deliberate. His actions not caused by a subconscious but from how a body would act mindlessly to any sort of action taken place, and a body left to drool next to a young girl who cried for the return of her older brother…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel: That's not Alec!  
> Aunt Gigi: Hazel, don't be rude, that IS your brother!  
> Alec: *constantly dozing off before he faints*


	3. Oscar's Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap really do be on crack, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of death, death, blood, stealing, and injury.

Easily my favorite story from this book, all I have to say that everything in it is canon in my AU with a few details changed here and there. 

Oh, and the story will be great for anyone who loves Plushtrap, he is a literal gremlin in this story and you will love how insane he can be just by hunting down others.

Spoilers from this story, get out of you don’t want any of that, okay, k.  
Everything about this story is canon, to everyone going crazy for the Plushtrap Chasers, Oscar being himself to his mom and his friends, Plushtrap mimicking voices, and his inevitable death via by a passing train.

The only thing that changed from this story would be how Plushtrap got to be ’returned’ in the first place. The damn doll has been doing that for years now after he kills a kid, he goes to a nearby mall, hides in a best up cardboard box of his advertisement and wait. Soon enough someone would get him, play with him, and the little brat will kill that said person and use their teeth and eyes on himself as a high of a trophy.

The last kid was named Billy and Billy’s eyes and teeth we’re implanted on the doll as soon as he killed him on the spot. Billy may have been a smart kid, but he was dumb enough to have to let his guard down when Plushtrap imitated his grandmother. Safe to say, Billy’s death has been deemed a homicide, a gruesome one that is but what could anyone do about that?

Nothing.

For Oscar’s case, Plushtrap only really didn’t move because he was waiting for the right moment to strike. Even when it was dark, the doll would go around and quietly figure out the layout of the entire home inside and out. So when his victim would hide, he would know right where to find them, no matter where they went or how much they tried, he’ll get them!

The shock from the fried outlet twisted the bunny’s gears, he felt a new set of power take over himself, a kind of dignity he didn’t get to have for a very long time. He got up and got ready for the hunt, his stolen eyes being used to navigate the house and newfound teeth too but away at any door that closed in on him. It’s funny really, how he can get the guns he stole to still bleed, the doll might even say that he could even feel pain from it, but he didn’t care, he was on the hunt now!

But then it happened, the sudden shock of it all, the humiliation of his dumb plush ass when he chased Oscar towards the tracks, and when the boy jumped off, he immediately realized from the bright light that made him stop his tracks. He couldn't move, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even blink up until the sudden crash of his entire body erupted. There was so much pain that the doll couldn’t comprehend properly as he was twisted all over in many different angles, his body torn apart over and over and over until he was nothing but pieces of what he used to be.

Oscar could have sworn he saw someone amongst the tracks when he jumped, even by the millisecond he saw him, he could see the misshapen layers of what his skin used to be. He looked to be glowing too, a somewhat kind of blue and white suit he wore as he smiled and waved at the boy, even by the predicament he was facing. As Oscar fell to the ground, his friends helping him up, he looked at where the man had gone, only to see nothing but dirt and tall grass around.

He went home safe but that didn’t mean that he felt any better than to know that he might see that man again. Oscar didn’t know why but he felt like a sort of connection came from that man like he was trying to tell Oscar something really important. Or maybe he was an angel, maybe a kind of heavenly being set up to watch over him, or maybe he was death himself that he cheated right there and he was happy that he made it out.

But as the coast was clear, the man came out of thin air, his eyes catching sight of a rotting eyeball of the dirty ground. He reached down and carefully picked up the eyeball, feeling the dead tissue slosh around in his gloved hand before he gave a big, bright smile.

”Well, aren’t you just a trouble maker?”

He gave a small chuckle as he looked down the seemingly never-ending tracks and made his goal clear. He walked down on where the train was headed and started to pick up the pieces left by the carnage that just took place, each of them being carefully picked up and thrown into the man’s pocket. Which, by all means, would be too much for anyone else but all the man could do was hum a little tune as he grabbed a large paw and put it into his small pocket as swiftly as he picked it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap: *dies*  
> Oscar: Thank God, at least I don't have to worry about anything else that may hurt me!  
> Scott: HELLO-


	4. Detective, Your Son Is Talking To The Air Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just keeps talking to the air a lot when I picked up this case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None so far apart from divorce mention and possible ghost interference.

Detective Larson looked down at the boiled water, two hot dogs floated around as he moved them with the fork. This is it, the five-star dinner that he would promise towards his son, who was enjoying his time watching tv with his imaginary friend. Even from afar, Larson can still hear what his son was saying to particularly the empty spot on the couch.

From what his ex-wife told him, he didn’t have this imaginary friend before he took up the case of ’The Stichwraith’.

’Now all he can do is talk to the air every day and night, I know this is a phase for him, but I’m getting worried about him, Larson.’

She would say over and over again, and all Larson could do is try to calm her down that he had an imaginary friend right up until he was 12. Which, didn’t help the conversation all that much but it was an honest try to have to make sense of how much his son kept talking to himself, even when he still thought it was cute that his son would name his imaginary friend after himself.

The detective laid the steaming hot dog onto the crisp bun, brushing and blowing away the heat as he did so with his free hand. He grabbed the two plates and walked over to Ryan, who was talking to ’Ryan’ on how much he loved his toy cars, showing his favorite one, a police car, to the empty air.

”Alright there, buddy, here’s the food.”

The young boy looked up at his father, a huge smile plastered on his face as he reached his hands over at the plate. Once he grabbed onto it, he looked down at the hot dog, he was about to grab it until he reached back, getting up on his feet and setting the plate down. Larson was confused for a moment until his son went over to the sink, quickly washing his hands and drying them before he ran right back to his seat.

”Sorry, I forgot to wash my hands, Ryan reminded me.”

The detective chuckled.

”Well, thank you ’Ryan’ for teaching my son some manners.”

”Don’t tell me, tell Ryan.”

Ryan said, looking over at the space next to him on the couch. Larson gave a small smile before he looked at the vacant spot on the couch.

”Oh, well, I’m sorry, thank you, Ryan, for teaching my son some manners!”

The young boy laughed and looked at his father.

”He said you’re welcome.”

Larson gave out a laugh, sitting back on the couch as he took a small bite on his hot dog. He thought of something, it wasn’t too much of a problem, he just thought he would play around with his son’s creativity for a bit.

”Well, if Ryan doesn’t mind, I could make him a hot dog if he wants.”

Detective Larson’s son didn’t even flinch.

”Oh, Ryan can’t have food.”

”Why not? Is he full?”

”No, he just forgot how to swallow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Larson: Well, what is Ryan saying?  
> Ryan: Pig.  
> Detective Larson: oh-


	5. Think About It...About That Pig...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigs, all of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me on Tumblr on what Detective Larson's son, Ryan's imaginary friend thinks about his father...  
> Warnings: None so far-

Detective Larson looked down at the boiled water, two hot dogs floated around as he moved them with the fork. This is it, the five-star dinner that he would promise towards his son, who was enjoying his time watching tv with his imaginary friend. Even from afar, Larson can still hear what his son was saying to particularly the empty spot on the couch.

From what his ex-wife told him, he didn’t have this imaginary friend before he took up the case of ’The Stichwraith’.

’Now all he can do is talk to the air every day and night, I know this is a phase for him, but I’m getting worried about him, Larson.’

She would say over and over again, and all Larson could do is try to calm her down that he had an imaginary friend right up until he was 12. Which, didn’t help the conversation all that much but it was an honest try to have to make sense of how much his son kept talking to himself, even when he still thought it was cute that his son would name his imaginary friend after himself.

The detective laid the steaming hot dog onto the crisp bun, brushing and blowing away the heat as he did so with his free hand. He grabbed the two plates and walked over to Ryan, who was talking to ’Ryan’ on how much he loved his toy cars, showing his favorite one, a police car, to the empty air.

”Alright there, buddy, here’s the food.”

The young boy looked up at his father, a huge smile plastered on his face as he reached his hands over at the plate. Once he grabbed onto it, he looked down at the hot dog, he was about to grab it until he reached back, getting up on his feet and setting the plate down. Larson was confused for a moment until his son went over to the sink, quickly washing his hands and drying them before he ran right back to his seat.

”Sorry, I forgot to wash my hands, Ryan reminded me.”

The detective chuckled.

”Well, thank you ’Ryan’ for teaching my son some manners.”

”Don’t tell me, tell Ryan.”

Ryan said, looking over at the space next to him on the couch. Larson gave a small smile before he looked at the vacant spot on the couch.

”Oh, well, I’m sorry, thank you, Ryan, for teaching my son some manners!”

The young boy laughed and looked at his father.

”He said you’re welcome.”

Larson gave out a laugh, sitting back on the couch as he took a small bite on his hot dog. He thought of something, it wasn’t too much of a problem, he just thought he would play around with his son’s creativity for a bit.

”Well, if Ryan doesn’t mind, I could make him a hot dog if he wants.”

Detective Larson’s son didn’t even flinch.

”Oh, Ryan can’t have food.”

”Why not? Is he full?”

”No, he just forgot how to swallow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that Detective Larson does-  
> Ryan: Pig, absolute PIG-


	6. Why Keep Them All To Yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't usually share gifts that were given to them in the first place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked why the Security Puppet acts the way they do...  
> Warnings: Mentions of death, kidnapping, fire, and distraught children.

They were made way back before Fnaf 6 was ever made, way back before Fnaf 3 caught on fire, way back before Fnaf was Fnaf was even Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria.

They were a God put up against another God, like Yin and Yang, they were together yet so far apart. They did not like the other yet the other liked them; they had a complicated relationship throughout the ages. Yes this God everyone worships is an empty one, a deity that has no feelings for another but for itself.

They wanted to give life too, but it was so complicated, every try turned in for the worst. The God humans worshiped had hands skilled enough to make any human and creature in a matter of seconds, yet the other God had claws so sharp that they would break and tear into the flesh of any creature they wanted to bear life into this world.

”Why?!”

The lesser God would always cry out to the worshipped God.

”Why do you have the gift of life and I don’t?!”

They worshipped God would look down at the lesser God as they always do and would always hug them for comfort.

”Because I know what I’m doing.”

They made a deal.

The deal was that every time the worshipped God would cause an event so strange yet so stunning the lesser God would have to be a part of it too. And at every strange event that would pass, the worshipped God would give the lesser God very particular lessons on how to give life. But at every lesson, the lesser God would grow weary, almost upset that the worshipped God wouldn’t just give them the power already but this would have to do.

After the fire, the lesser God was on their own, already flying and floating all around the country for one specific restaurant that they so desperately wanted to go to. They were unseen as they crawled through the vents, their senses aware as they carefully got out and looked at the very familiar environment.

They can hear their cries from afar…

The thin Puppet skipped towards their box, the cries from within growing louder as they laughed to themselves. They opened the lid and the cries turned into frightened screams of terror, making the Puppet be filled with joy. Dozens of small bears were in the large box, all of them unmoving but their blue eyes moved in small clicks all around in complete anxiety.

The Puppet grabbed one random Lonely Freddy, looking into their petrified eyes they smiled and gave them a small kiss on their nose, making it squeak. It can hear their cries from within, their eagerness to run home and hug their parents close was fair but all too selfish for the Puppet to even care. Besides, their body was brain dead already, it wouldn’t be long until their parents finally pull the plug to relive the body’s misery.

The Puppet hugged the Lonely Freddy close, whispering white lies into their plush bear ears.

If the lesser god cannot give life, then it might as well steal some for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott: *gives The Lonely Freddies to the Security Puppet as a gift*  
> Security Puppet: Thank you, I'll kidnap lonely children with them-


	7. A Lonely Freddy For Your Needs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are they even here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked on more detail onto the Lonely Freddies-  
> Warnings: Kidnapping, mentions of death, death, suicide, and brain dead.

No, the Lonely Freddies were never possessed, they were just sentient with the small hint of sadistic nature to them.

The point of them being in my Au would be that they were empty coffins that the children’s souls would be sucked into and stay in there until they were soon destroyed. Their bodies were never taken over, as in my Au, bodies cannot live without their souls so when the souls were gone, the body would then slowly decompose.

And when I mean by decomposing I mean that the bodies would become duller and duller and duller until they either commit suicide to end it’s own suffering or they just drop down, brain dead. I chose to change the whole ’body-swapping’ idea because it's just really stupid for me. Like, come on, when a robot goes into a body and except to live they will NOT survive puberty, especially on girls.

Take it from me, when the time of the month comes, those little bears will SUFFER way more than they did as small Teddy Bears. They’ll die before they know what even hit them and they’ll leave in fear of it happening again if they could even do that.

I'm just more on the ’lose-lose’ situation for both the families who neglect their children and for the children who are stuck in the teddy bears. That's my Au for you, everyone loses and this happens when Scott sees what Security Puppet has been doing and it doesn't go well to say at the very least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really said the Lonely Freddies were coffins for souls, huh?


	8. Hide And Be Quiet-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads are always complicated with their kids, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse, child abuse, depression, transphobia, body dysmorphia, gender dysmorphia, and physical abuse.

Fetch hid from the closet.

His tail between his legs, his paws covering his face, and his ears bend down he shook as he heard the commotion from downstairs. He wanted to interfere but with direct commands from Connie, he knew he didn't want to upset them again. But tonight it sounded bad, really bad, the sound of Connie’s father screaming at the top of his lungs over his child over who and what they should be.

Connie kept their stance, trying to speak up in their mind but instead was shut with a harsh bash to his head. They fell, their head was thrown over with pluses of pain going through them, their tears weren't enough to show the pain they were in. They looked up, heart racing, and arms raised for protection as they got were raised and hit against the wall.

Another round of screaming and telling them that they were a boy and that they weren't a girl or tranny or whatever the older man had to say. Again, all these words are thrown at Connie as they stood with tears running down their face, the obvious smell of their father’s breath of whiskey was too much. They wanted to look away but the older man would simply turn his head painfully to look him straight in his rage-induced eyes.

Fetch peaked over the closet before he scooted over at the very back, hearing soft yet rapid footsteps come from the stairs and towards the room. There were another pair of footsteps, heavy ones that stumbled and strutted over, and another scream echoing from the older man. Another slur from him and already the animatronic dog was growling in irritation.

Never in this dog’s robotic life that he wanted to bite a grown man’s face-off and watch the pain escalate as he tore off each limb off of him.

He desired for that so but he also didn't want to anger his owner either who just now took off his shoes and buried himself under his blankets. The animatronic dog waited for a few minutes until it peaked out of the closet and slowly walked over towards Connie’s bed. The dog sat down near the slightly shaking bump on the bed, he gave a small whine while he slightly scratched the bedpost.

The teenager didn't move, they instead gave a small cry as they curled up even tighter. Fetch didn't hesitate, he promoted his head over at the bed, near the large bump he whined again, his paw teaching over towards the bump. Once Connie felt the paw inch near them they scooted away and groaned, the inside of their blanket made them all stuffy and lightheaded.

”Leave me alone, Fetch.”

The dog still went on, burying his nose into Connie’s pillow he used his jaws to pull at the soft cushion. The teenager groaned, rolling themself up and used their free hand to push the animatronic off of their bed. Fetch stayed in his place and jumped over to fill in space that Connie had leftover when they moved.

Connie held their breath, turning their back around and peeked out to see the large animatronic dog. They tried to push him off again only for the animatronic to growl and roll over and land himself on the teenager’s chest. Connie coughed, the heavyweight over their chest was so much they forced themselves to sit right up.

They took a few deep breaths, their face contorted into an angry look before they saw their dog. Fetch looked up at Connie, his golden eyes dimmed as he whined once more, rubbing his large head against the teenager’s chest. Connie gave a small sigh, laying their back against the bedpost they looked away in disappointment.

”Don’t talk through my phone, my dad has it.”

Fetch gave a gruff, the anger over his father came on again, for once he just wanted to teach that man a lesson. The animatronic canine whined again, realizing all he could do to comment with his owner was just what he had right now. Connie reached their hand over to Fetch’s ear, petting behind his ear the hound wagged his tail and kicked his tail in excitement.

The teenager continued, even when their head hurt a little more than it should, they didn't care. They had someone to talk to, someone that can understand them, someone that didn't care who they were or what they wanted to be. Fetch was everything that Connie needed in a friend, his other friends were good but Fetch was different.

Fetch was a companion, a buddy that wouldn't want Connie to suffer whatever kind of disaster such as the moment before happen to them. He cared not like the teenager’s parents and school life, Fetch would always protect Connie in good times and bad. And Connie cherished that, pushing away all the terrible memories of the past into the very back of his mind where they could never come back up again.

It was almost midnight, Connie needed to sleep.

The teenager slightly moved to Fetch at their side, moving over to lay down next to their dog. They wrapped their arm around the animatronic hound and gave him another round of petting before he turned off his lamp.

”Let’s go to sleep, I'm tired.”

Fetch gave a small gruff before he cuddled up next to his owner and laid his head down. Connor laid their head on their pillow and soon enough fell asleep under the dim moonlight that shined against their bedroom window.

Maybe tomorrow will be better than today.

Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connie: *depressed*  
> Fetch: *already planning onto killing their father*

**Author's Note:**

> Greg: I hate my body.  
> Fetch: I shaL hlp mAk U :-).  
> Greg: No, wait-


End file.
